


It Matters

by Woon



Series: A collection of Leonard Snart  things [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst?, Annoyed reader, F/M, Implied Nudity, fluff?, knife, minor threat, reference to kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A discussion at knifepoint.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: A collection of Leonard Snart  things [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216077
Kudos: 19





	It Matters

**Author's Note:**

> me writing something requested a year ago around this time... pretty sure the requester has moved on but my brain finally said hey let's write this now.

* * *

Leonard glanced down at the blade pressed against his stomach briefly before speaking, “A tad dramatic, don’t you think?” That damn smirk of his earned him a sharp nick to his flesh, you obviously weren’t in a playful mood. “Couldn’t this have waited until I finished my shower, kitten?”

“No.” You found it annoying that he didn’t seem to be taking this situation seriously at all.

“Am I allowed to get dressed?”

“And give you an opportunity to flee the scene again,” or grab his own weapon. You shook your head, “No. We discuss this now, Snart.” 

The rogue gave a sigh of resignation, “Fine. What are we discussing, (y/n)?” He felt the knife shift and the slight sting of pain from another small cut. If he didn’t get the blade out of your hand soon they may start getting more painful but he couldn’t help being obtuse, it just amused him to see you pissed at him. It made you more interesting, enticing.

“You know damn well what this is about, Leonard.”

“Ah,” You hadn’t been upset when it happened, he didn’t understand the anger now, “So…” Len cautiously wrapped his hand around your wrist gently moving the weapon’s point away enough for him to step closer, “Kissing you is a death wish now?” His voice was calm.

“It is when you act like it didn’t happen or matter.” 

“It happened.” You hadn’t noticed that he had brought his other hand up until you felt fingers grazing the side of your face, “And it matters. Now, may I get dressed so we can discuss this in a manner that doesn’t involve slicing open my stomach?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this feel free to let me know with a comment or a kudos... if you think it deserves it


End file.
